Un grand père pas comme les autres
by Emerys08
Summary: Lorsque Harry découvre qu'il a encore de la famille en vie, il quitte l'Angleterre pour rejoindre New York sans savoir que son grand-père et plus spécial qu'il ne l'imaginait.


Un grand père pas comme les autres

x

La guerre était finie, enfin. L'attaque finale de Voldemort sur l'école avait échoué et Harry Potter en était sorti vainqueur. Puis, ils avaient dû enterrer leurs morts et pleurer leurs disparus et avant qu'il ne s'en aperçoive vraiment, un an était passé. Puis, il avait fallu remettre de l'ordre au ministère de la magie et s'assurer que tous, qu'ils soient créatures magiques ou sorciers, bénéficient des mêmes droits. Et pour cela tous s'étaient tournés vers Harry. Le jeune homme qui n'aspirait qu'à une vie de paix, se retrouva soudainement désigné comme le leader britannique. Ce poste s'imposant à lui aux yeux des sorciers lorsqu'Harry fut désigné par la magie comme étant son enfant.

Harry avait bien entendu essayé de refuser ce rôle, mais il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence et surtout il avait compris les avantages dont il pouvait bénéficier à avoir un tel poste. Remus avait pu avoir un enterrement digne de ce nom et son fils Teddy ne serait pas pénalisé par la malédiction qui coulait dans ses veines. Harry avait ainsi pu mettre sa famille à l'abri.

Puis le jeune homme, fut invité à Gringotts ou il put avoir accès aux testaments de ses deux parents et à la fortune de sa famille. Il en était ressorti deux heures plus tard avec une richesse équivalente à celle de Bill Gates et une lettre de sa grand-mère maternelle à remettre à son grand père maternelle.

Il avait été délicat pour lui de découvrir qu'il avait encore de la famille vivante, en plus des Dursley, et le plus difficile était sans doute que le pauvre homme ignorait tout de son existence. Mais voilà, sa grand-mère avait voulu donner la lettre sans en être capable et avait donc donné cette responsabilité à sa fille, qui en avait été incapable à son tour.

C'est pourquoi, Harry, armé d'un nouveau passeport et d'une carte de crédit "QNB Private World Elite MasterCard" fournit par Gringotts, avait décidé d'aller faire un tour aux Etats-Unis, dans l'état de New York, pour accomplir la dernière volonté de sa grand-mère et de sa mère.

Il avait très rapidement découvert le "problème mutant" dès son arrivée et cela l'avait tendu un peu. Il comprenait pourquoi la population sorcière essayait à tout prix de rester cachée. Harry était descendu dans un hôtel du centre de New York et avait fait des recherches pour trouver son grand père. Etrangement, les personnes de l'hôtel lui avaient trouvé les informations demandées remarquablement rapidement. Bien sûr c'était sans doute dû au fait qu'il était riche. Son grand-père avait ouvert une école pour surdoués, apparemment. Harry avait fait suffisamment de politique pour savoir lire entre les lignes et il avait rapidement compris que son grand père dirigeait une école de mutants.

Cela faisait un mois, maintenant qu'il était aux Etats-Unis, un mois qu'il se préparait à rencontrer le dernier membre de sa famille, le professeur Charles Xavier. Et demain aurait dû être le grand jour, si l'un des commis de l'hôtel n'était pas venu frapper vivement à la porte de sa chambre pour lui annoncer la saisie et la vente du manoir. Apparemment, une loi était passée, interdisant aux mutants ou à toute personne portant un gène X actif, d'être propriétaire d'un bien.

Le jeune homme s'était alors figé de stupeur avant qu'une profonde colère ne l'envahisse, il demanda à ce qu'on lui amène sa voiture et se prépara. En un mois passé dans ce pays, beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées, Harry avait obtenu son permis voiture et moto et surtout, il avait obtenu une toute nouvelle garde-robe digne de sa richesse. Car même s'il aimait les choses simples, parfois il devait jouer son rôle de sale riche. Comme il allait devoir le faire aujourd'hui. Il enfila rapidement un pantalon de toile noire, avec une chemise blanche impeccablement repassée par-dessus laquelle, il passa un gilet noir. Il y attacha ensuite une montre à gousset qui appartenait à la famille de son père et qui lui avait tout de suite plu avant de prendre son long manteau qu'il enfila en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur. Il ne connaissait peut être pas son grand père, mais il ne laisserait pas un vieil homme finir dans la rue à cause d'une chose sur laquelle il n'a aucun contrôle, à savoir son génome.

Il monta donc dans sa voiture, entra l'adresse du manoir dans son GPS et démarra rapidement, entrant dans la circulation de New York avec une facilité déconcertante pour un jeune homme ayant tout juste obtenu son permis. Mais la conduite était pour lui aussi facile que le vol sur balai, sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison.

Il arriva finalement au manoir après une petite heure de conduite. Sa voiture s'engagea sans mal dans l'allée menant au manoir, la grille principale étant ouverte. Puis, il se gara au côté d'une dizaine d'autres voitures de luxe. Le jeune homme entra ensuite dans la maison. Il trouva rapidement le lieu de la vente et se figea en voyant qu'il n'y avait pas que des acheteurs. Il y avait aussi les habitants du manoir. Harry balaya du regard ces derniers et trouva finalement son grand-père qui observait ce qui se jouait devant lui avec tristesse. Ils allaient être mis à la rue parce qu'ils étaient différents ? Et bien Harry ne pouvait pas laisser cela se produire, n'est-ce pas ? Il reporta alors son attention sur la vente aux enchères sans remarquer que l'un des habitants du manoir avait le regard fixé sur lui.

Wolverine avait bien entendu senti l'arrivée du jeune homme et il avait eu un grondement bas en comprenant qu'un nouvel acheteur venait d'arriver. Logan posa alors son regard sur Charles. Comment en était-on arrivé là ? Le pauvre homme ne méritait pas de finir sa vie dans la rue après tous les sacrifices qu'il avait faits. Jetant un dernier regard autour de lui, Logan reporta alors son attention sur la vente devant lui.

\- 1 million, offrit l'un des participants, un homme avec un embonpoint très visible.

\- 2, répliqua alors un asiatique, avec un visage impassible.

\- 5 millions, annonça alors une voix beaucoup plus jeune.

Tous les regards se portèrent alors sur Harry.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être ici, gamin, remarqua l'un des acheteurs, retourne jouer avec les jeunes de ton âge.

\- Il n'a surement même pas de quoi s'acheter une voiture, renchérit une femme affreusement maigre.

Harry se contenta de sourire avant de s'avancer et de sortir sa carte de crédit qu'il présenta en la tenant avec deux de ses doigts. La tension augmenta d'un coup dans la pièce lorsque les acheteurs comprirent qu'ils avaient un nouvel adversaire à leur niveau voire au-dessus pour certains.

\- 6, renchérit finalement l'un des acheteurs.

\- 10, répliqua Harry.

A ce stade, plusieurs personnes décidèrent de s'arrêter là, mais un homme qui ressemblait étrangement à Vernon Dursley de par les regards de haine qu'il jetait aux mutants, semblait bien décidé à acheter le manoir.

\- 12, proposa-t-il alors.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, cette histoire commençait à devenir ridicule.

\- 30 millions, offrit Harry, où bien dois-je monter à 50 ? Demanda le jeune homme en vrillant du regard le pseudo Dursley.

Ce dernier avait le visage qui commençait à rougir, mais Harry ne bougea pas, observant son adversaire avec un regard calme et un petit sourire. Jusqu'à ce que le bruit du marteau ne retentisse dans la salle. Harry s'avança alors vers le notaire pour signer les papiers et payer son nouveau bien. Il faudrait qu'il pense à appeler quelqu'un pour venir vérifier que tout était aux normes et il aurait sans doute quelques travaux à faire. Qu'importe, maintenant cette maison était à lui et son grand-père et ses élèves étaient en sécurité.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait du notaire pour appeler son avocat, une main attrapa violement son bras.

\- Si tu crois que tu as gagné gamin, tu te trompes.

\- Il me semble pourtant avoir remporté les enchères, remarqua Harry d'une voix calme.

\- Bah ! Maintenant les monstres qui habitent cette maison sont ton problème, répliqua l'homme avec une mine de dégoût et un rictus satisfait.

Harry se tendit à cette insulte avant d'attraper l'homme par le col d'une main et d'approcher son visage du sien. Le pseudo Dursley déglutit en croisant le regard meurtrier d'Harry.

\- Foutez le camp de chez moi, ordonna Harry d'une voix glaciale, et si j'apprends que vous vous êtes approché de ma propriété, je vous le ferais regretter.

Puis, il relâcha violement l'homme, le faisant tomber. L'homme se releva précipitamment, essaya de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue avant de quitter la pièce le plus dignement possible. Les notaires le suivirent rapidement, peu désireux de rester avec les mutants. Harry relâcha alors un soupir de soulagement avant de se tourner vers les mutants et plus particulièrement son grand père.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda une jeune mutante avec hésitation.

\- Maintenant… vous préparez vos valises, remarqua Harry, les vacances scolaires sont pour bientôt non ?

\- Normalement nos parents viennent nous chercher demain, répondit un autre mutant.

\- Bien, parfais, pour une fois que j'ai de la chance. Ce qui va me laisser deux mois pour faire les quelques rénovations et réparations qu'il doit y avoir à faire.

\- Pourquoi deux mois ? demanda un jeune homme avec des lunettes rouges sans sembler comprendre.

\- Parce que donner des cours et en recevoir au beau milieu d'un chantier, ce n'est pas l'idéal.

\- Ca veut dire qu'on peut rester ? demanda la première mutante.

\- Bien sûr, vous êtes ici chez vous, non ?

Aussitôt, la tension présente dans l'air diminua et les mutants se mirent à parler entre eux avec enthousiasme.

\- Une minute, remarqua un jeune mutant avec agressivité, vous voulez quoi en échange? Vous venez d'acheter le manoir pour 30 millions de dollars et vous voulez nous faire croire que l'on peut rester ici gratuitement?

\- Pyro, tais-toi, souffle un autre mutant.

Harry l'observa un instant en penchant doucement la tête sur le côté, lorsqu'il sentit un esprit frôler le sien. Le jeune homme n'étant pas devenu un maitre en magie de l'esprit pour rien (une fois qu'il eut un professeur digne de ce nom), repoussa doucement l'esprit. Puis, il se tourna vers son grand père avec un léger sourire.

\- J'aimerais autant que possible que vous n'entriez pas dans mon esprit, Monsieur Xavier.

\- Mes excuses, répondit l'homme avec douceur, mais vous devez comprendre que mes élèves sont sous ma responsabilité et que je dois assurer leur protection.

\- Je comprends, assura Harry, on se doit de faire tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour protéger sa famille, n'est-ce pas ?

L'attitude du professeur ne changea pas à cette remarque, mais les élèves eux échangèrent des regards, bien sûr la majorité d'entre eux voyait le professeur comme un grand père bienveillant mais ils ne se doutaient pas que cette affection était réciproque. Harry eut un sourire en voyant que sa dernière révélation avait modifié le comportement des élèves. Si avant il se tenait respectueusement aux côtés du professeur, à présent, ils s'étaient rapprochés de lui comme pour le protéger.

\- Et pour répondre à ta question, continua Harry en reportant cette fois son attention sur le jeune mutant, oui vous pouvez rester, je ne vous demanderais qu'une chose, entretenir cet endroit, vous occuper du ménage, ce genre de chose.

\- C'est déjà ce qu'ils font, assura une femme noire avec des cheveux blancs.

\- Alors il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda alors Charles. Pourquoi nous aidez-vous?

Le vieil homme l'observait avec intensité comme s'il essayait de voir en lui sans user de son pouvoir.

\- Pour deux raisons, la première est parce que je trouve injuste que l'on vous catalogue ou que l'on vous condamne pour un truc sur lequel vous n'avez aucun contrôle, quant à la seconde…

\- La seconde ? demanda Charles.

\- La seconde est compliquée à expliquer et surtout, elle ne concerne que vous et moi.

Charles fronça les sourcils avant d'acquiescer doucement.

\- Dans ce cas, allons dans mon bureau, offrit le professeur.

Harry jeta un dernier regard aux mutants avant de suivre son grand-père. Une fois arrivé dans son bureau, Harry remarqua un changement dans l'habitude du vieil homme. Il comprit pourquoi on le considérait comme l'un des mutants les plus puissants. La puissance semblait irradier de son corps alors qu'il le vrillait du regard. Et loin de l'intimider, Harry se détendit, étrangement rassuré de voir que son grand-père était aussi protecteur. Il s'approcha alors du bureau et sortit l'enveloppe.

\- Ma mère m'a demandé de vous remettre cette lettre, malheureusement elle n'a pas eu la possibilité de le faire elle-même.

Le professeur prit la lettre, mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'ouvrir, la main d'Harry se posa sur la sienne.

\- En lisant cette lettre je veux que vous gardiez deux choses à l'esprit. Je n'attends rien de vous. Mais j'accepterais bien volontiers tout ce que vous voudrez bien m'offrir.

Le professeur fronça les sourcils à la tristesse présente dans le regard de son vis-à-vis et aux paroles de celui-ci. Puis il ouvrit l'enveloppe pour en trouver une seconde à l'intérieur avec une petite note. Harry l'avait observé ouvrir la lettre de sa mère avant de se détourner. Il voulait retarder le plus possible le moment où il saurait si son grand-père l'acceptait ou pas.

Charles lui, parcourut les deux lettres avec stupeur, soulagement et tristesse. Oui, il se souvenait de la grand-mère du jeune homme devant lui. Ça avait été une histoire d'un soir, même si lui aurait préféré que ça dure plus longtemps. Au bout d'une petite demi-heure, il posa les deux lettres et essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Puis, il posa son regard sur son… petit-fils. Ce dernier examinait une étagère remplie de premières éditions. Il se souvint alors de ce qu'Harry lui avait dit. Il ne demandait rien, mais acceptait tout.

\- Souhaites-tu rester ici ? demanda finalement Charles.

Il vit Harry tressaillir légèrement avant qu'il ne se tourne vers lui.

\- Uniquement, si c'est ce que vous voulez, répondit le jeune homme.

\- J'aimerais que tu restes et que tu me parles un peu de ta mère. Et aussi que tu me tutoies, nous sommes une famille après tout.

\- D'accord. Malheureusement ma mère est morte lorsque je n'étais qu'un bébé, je ne la connais pas vraiment, répondit Harry.

\- Je suis désolé de l'apprendre.

Harry haussa les épaules avant de s'approcher de son grand-père et de s'accroupir devant son fauteuil.

\- Il y a certaines choses dont je dois te parler si tu me permets de rester ici. La première est que j'ai des ennemis et que certains d'entre eux n'hésiteraient pas à tuer pour m'atteindre. Tous ignorent que je suis ici bien sûr.

Charles acquiesça doucement.

\- Et la suivante est que je suis un sorcier.

\- Oui, acquiesça doucement le professeur, ta mère en a parlé dans sa lettre, j'aurais aussi des questions là-dessus, mais nous en discuterons plus tard. Nous avons le temps.

Harry acquiesça doucement avec un léger sourire.

\- J'aimerais te demander quelque chose. J'ai suivi des cours dans une école spéciale pour apprendre à me servir de mes pouvoirs et donc je n'ai aucune notion plus… classique, dirons-nous. J'aimerais savoir si je peux suivre des cours dans ton école.

\- Je serais ravi de t'avoir pour élève.

\- Attend de voir mes résultats pour dire ça, répliqua Harry avec un léger sourire amusé.

Charles acquiesça, amusé lui aussi. Harry se releva alors et tendit son bras vers la porte avant de l'ouvrir d'un claquement de doigt. Le professeur observa alors avec un amusement croissant certains de ses élèves et ses x-men s'effondrer dans son bureau. Ils se relevèrent précipitamment, rougissant de s'être fait prendre.

\- Jeune gens, pourrais-je connaitre la raison de cette… visite ? demanda le professeur.

\- On s'inquiétait pour vous ? Tenta une jeune mutante.

Charles lui offrit alors un léger sourire rassurant.

\- Il n'y a rien à craindre, Harry, ici présent est en fait mon petit-fils.

Il expliqua ensuite brièvement son histoire avec la grand-mère maternelle d'Harry et la raison au faite qu'il ignorait tout de son existence. Puis, il présenta tout le monde à Harry, ce dernier ne bronchant pas lorsque Charles lui expliqua les pouvoirs de ses élèves.

\- Et vous acceptez cette histoire sans preuve ? demanda Pyro avec un froncement de sourcils.

\- Evelyne, la grand-mère d'Harry a écrit dans sa lettre des choses que nous étions les seuls à connaitre.

\- Nous pourrions aussi faire un test ADN, pour être sûr, proposa Jean.

\- Uniquement si j'ai votre garanti que le sang que vous prélèverez sera détruit après le test, répondit Harry avec un froncement de sourcils.

Si Jean fut surprise de la demande, un regard en direction du professeur et probablement une remarque mentale de celui-ci, l'incita à ne rien dire. Le professeur, Harry et les X-men se rendirent donc tous à l'infirmerie, laissant des élèves boudeurs derrière eux. Arrivé là, Harry accepta de bonne grâce de s'asseoir sur l'un des lits d'auscultation et de tendre son bras, sa manche déjà relevée. Jean lui fit alors un prélèvement avant de se diriger vers une machine un peu plus loin.

\- Tu sembles nerveux, remarqua doucement Charles en regardant son petit-fils.

\- Trop de temps passé dans l'infirmerie de mon école, répondit Harry avec un léger sourire. J'imagine que c'est pour ça que je n'aime pas trop ce genre d'endroit.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu vas avoir beaucoup de choses à me raconter, nota Xavier avec un froncement de sourcils.

Harry se contenta de lui envoyer un regard triste. Jean revint à ce moment-là et confirma bien qu'Harry était le petit fils du professeur. Elle ajouta d'ailleurs que le jeune homme ne possédait pas le gène X.

\- Il ne valait mieux pas, nota Harry avec un léger sourire, sinon j'aurais dépensé mon argent pour rien. D'ailleurs en parlant de mon achat, j'ai demandé à des spécialistes de passer dans les prochains jours pour faire le tour et voir s'il y a des travaux à faire.

Charles acquiesça doucement avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Je crains malheureusement qu'ils ne puissent descendre ici, nota le professeur. Le sous-sol est…

\- Hors limite, oui. Je m'en doutais un peu en voyant l'ascenseur dissimulé dans le mur. Ils ne descendront pas, assura le jeune homme.

\- Bien.

\- Professeur, appela alors Jean, peut être que nous pourrions profiter de note présence ici pour faire un check up complet à Harry.

\- Je vais bien, répondit aussitôt le jeune homme.

\- Malheureusement, Jean a raison, tous nos élèves reçoivent un contrôle médical avant d'entrer.

Harry soupira doucement avant de se lever de la table, il laissa Jean le mesurer et le peser en sachant parfaitement qu'il était trop petit et trop mince pour son âge. Il la laissa vérifier ses yeux et ses oreilles.

\- Pourrais-tu enlever ta chemise s'il te plait ? demanda ensuite Jean.

Harry jeta un regard à son grand-père avant de soupirer. Et tous comprirent son hésitation en voyant le torse et le dos couverts de cicatrices.

\- Bordel ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé, gamin ? demanda Logan.

\- Vous vous rappelez des attentats en Angleterre ?

\- Ouais, c'était y a plus d'un an maintenant.

\- C'est moi qui y ai mis fin, répondit Harry.

Logan fut alors surpris de sentir un frisson d'appréhension le parcourir, le garçon devant lui était un guerrier, les cicatrices qu'il portait en étaient la preuve.

\- C'est du passé, tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'il ne reviendra pas me hanter ici.

Harry posa alors son regard sur son grand-père pendant que Jean s'approchait pour faire la liste des cicatrices. Il savait qu'il allait avoir une longue conversation avec le vieil homme lorsqu'ils seraient seuls, mais pour le moment, il était plutôt inquiet de la proximité d'un être humain avec sa peau nue. Il n'était pas très à l'aise à l'idée de laisser quelqu'un toucher ses cicatrices.

Il fallut une bonne demi-heure à Jean pour tout cataloguer et une fois qu'elle eut fini elle enleva ses gants d'un geste rageur avant de les jeter dans la corbeille.

\- Calme toi Jean, ordonna mentalement le professeur.

La jeune femme secoua la tête. Comment pouvait-on faire ça à un enfant? Parce qu'elle n'était pas stupide, elle savait que beaucoup de ses cicatrices résultaient de blessures qui lui avaient été infligées pendant l'enfance.

\- C'est du passé, remarqua Harry qui avait bien vu que la jeune femme était furieuse. C'est du passé et une grande majorité des personnes qui m'ont blessé sont soit mortes, soit en prison. Je vais bien.

Jean acquiesça mais Harry voyait bien qu'elle avait du mal à le croire. Il haussa les épaules et se rhabilla, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les observations de Jean. Et, plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, il se retrouva dans le salon privé de son grand père, assis sur l'un de ses canapés avec une tasse de chocolat chaud dans une main, une assiette de gâteaux sur la table basse devant lui et une Jean surprotectrice qui lui assurait revenir plus tard avec plus de nourriture.

\- Elle t'aime bien, s'amusa Charles.

\- On dirait Mme Pomfresh, l'infirmière de mon ancienne école, remarqua Harry.

\- Harry ? Ces cicatrices …?

\- Je ne veux pas en parler maintenant, d'autant que nous ne nous connaissons que depuis quelques heures.

\- Oui, bien sûr, excuse-moi.

\- Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il y a eu une guerre… clandestine… et que j'y ai eu un rôle important à jouer.

Charles comprenant que son petit fils était en train de se renfermer sur lui-même, décida de "briser la glace" en racontant des anecdotes sur son école et ses élèves. Harry l'écouta avec plaisir et il se prit au jeu parlant lui aussi un peu de Poudlard et de ses amis. Tous deux évitant les sujets qui fâchent en sachant qu'ils devraient un jour où l'autre en parler.

Finalement, Jean vint les chercher pour le diner. Harry put ainsi faire la connaissance des mutants. Sur l'invitation de son grand-père, il s'assit à l'une des tables des étudiants et rapidement il se fit apostropher par eux.

\- C'est vrai que tu es le petit-fils du professeur ?

\- On n'est vraiment pas obligés de partir ?

\- Si tu refais des travaux, on pourra voir une piscine ?

\- Tu vas rester ici ?

De nombreuses questions lui furent posées jusqu'à ce que Logan intervienne.

\- Laissez-lui au moins le temps de répondre, gronda-t-il.

Harry lui offrit un sourire reconnaissant avant de se tourner à nouveau vers les élèves qui le regardaient curieusement. C'était différent des regards qu'il recevait à Poudlard. Ici, personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'il fasse des miracles, à ce qu'il joue les héros. Ici, il était juste un nouveau venu normal dans une école plus ou moins normale.

\- Oui, je suis le petit fils du professeur, mais je n'ai découvert ça qu'il y a un mois environ et non vous ne serez pas obligés de partir ou du moins vous pourrez revenir à la rentrée. Oui, je vais rester, j'ai demandé à être élève ici, mon école précédente n'offrait pas les mêmes cours qu'ici. Quant à la piscine… ça doit pouvoir s'arranger.

Des exclamations de joie retentirent à la table alors que les élèves parlaient entre eux.

\- Donc tu es normal, remarqua alors un jeune homme avec brusquerie.

\- Tu es Pyro, c'est ça. Oui, je suis parfaitement normal, pas de gêne X dans mon génome, du moins aussi normal qu'on peut l'être en ayant un grand-père télépathe et en possédant une école de mutants.

Cette remarque fit ricaner les étudiants autour de lui.

\- Rassura moi, Pyro n'est pas ton vrai nom ?

\- Non, répondit le jeune homme avec un reniflement.

Puis, il sortit un briquet de sa poche et l'alluma avant de prendre le contrôle de la flamme, l'attirant dans sa main et la transformant en boule de feu. Harry haussa un sourcil devant le pouvoir du mutant. Dans le monde des sorciers les élémentaristes étaient rares et surtout très puissants.

\- Donc tu contrôles le feu ? Tu arrives à le créer ou …

\- Non, je le contrôle juste.

\- Pour le moment, nota Harry pensif (il pourrait peut être demander l'aide d'un maitre du feu), je suis sûr qu'avec un peu d'entrainement et de patience tu arriverais à le créer.

John hésita, surpris de voir que le normal semblait encourager l'utilisation de son don, ce qui était rare. A ce moment-là John sentit qu'il perdait le contrôle de son feu et lâcha un juron en voyant la glace qui le recouvrait.

\- Bordel, Bobby ! ragea le jeune homme.

Le Bobby en question avait un léger sourire amusé avant de poser sa main sur la table pour y faire apparaitre une rose.

\- Moi c'est Bobby, mais on m'appelle Iceberg.

Rapidement, tous les mutants se présentèrent et présentèrent leurs pouvoirs, ravis de voir qu'ils n'effrayaient pas un "normal". Cela intrigua Pyro d'ailleurs et il ne put s'empêcher d'en faire la remarque.

\- Tu n'as pas peur de nous, nous pourrions tous te tuer, remarqua le contrôleur de feu.

\- En théorie, n'importe qui pourrait me tuer, que ce soit un mutant à qui le pouvoir aurait monté à la tête ou bien un humain assez stupide pour jouer avec une arme à feu.

\- En théorie ? releva Pyro.

\- Oui, en théorie. En pratique, je ne pense pas que tu puisses réellement me tuer, pas avant que je ne l'ai fait pour toi.

Cette remarque jeta un froid parmi les élèves.

\- Avez-vous peur de moi ? demanda à son tour Harry avec un léger sourire.

\- Est-ce qu'on devrait ? Demanda une jeune femme, Malicia.

\- Non, je ne suis pas ici pour me battre, bien au contraire je suis venu aux États-Unis pour échapper à la violence et retrouver une famille. Et je doute que Grand-père soit ravi que je tue ses élèves, ajouta-t-il avec une grimace.

Les mutants échangèrent un regard avant de ricaner. S'il était vrai que le professeur ne semblait pas dangereux dans son fauteuil roulant, les élèves savaient qu'il en était tout autre. Le reste du repas se passa dans une bonne ambiance. Puis Harry rejoignit son grand père, à la fin de celui-ci.

\- Je dois retourner à mon hôtel pour reprendre mes affaires, je rentrerai dans la matinée.

\- Nous avons ici un téléporteur qui pourrait t-y emmener et revenir, nota Charles.

\- C'est gentil mais ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- C'est le propre des aînés de s'inquiéter pour leurs cadets, nota le professeur.

\- Je reviens demain matin avec le petit déj, promit Harry.

Ce soir-là, le jeune homme prépara ses affaires, prévint l'hôtel qu'il partait le lendemain et s'endormit comme une masse.

X

Le lendemain, Harry arrêta sa voiture devant la porte d'entrée, puis il s'empara des sacs de viennoiserie qu'il avait achetés et entra dans le manoir. Rapidement, il croisa plusieurs mutants et il sentit l'esprit de son grand père frôler le sien. Harry le laissa faire avec un léger sourire tout en acceptant l'aide des jeunes mutants à porter son précieux chargement à la salle à manger. Il y fut d'ailleurs bien accueilli mais il n'aurait su dire si c'était parce qu'il était devenu un ami ou au moins un allier ou si c'était à cause des croissants et des pains au chocolat entre autres. Harry rejoignit la table principale où son grand-père l'attendait avec un léger sourire.

\- Bonjour, Harry.

\- Bonjour grand-père.

\- J'ai reçu un coup de fil ce matin, nota doucement l'homme, de ton avocat apparemment.

Harry fronça les sourcils à cette nouvelle, bon sang, il était à peine huit heure, à quelle heure son avocat avait appelé?

\- Je lui dirais de faire attention à ne pas t'appeler trop tôt la prochaine fois, promit Harry.

\- Oui, mais ça n'est pas de ça dont je voulais te parler. Il m'a fait comprendre que des experts passeraient demain pour évaluer l'état de la maison.

\- Est-ce que ça pose problème? Je peux leur demander de passer un autre jour.

\- Non, rassure toi, je voulais juste que tu sois informé, après tout ce domaine t'appartient maintenant.

\- Tu es ici chez toi, répondit Harry, je n'ai que mon nom sur un morceau de papier, s'il y a des choses que tu veux faire ici, tu peux les faire sans avoir à me demander la permission.

\- Je te remercie, répondit Charles avec un léger sourire.

Harry lui sourit en retour avant d'être interpellé par plusieurs mutants, il les rejoignit alors sous le regard protecteur de son grand père.

X

L'été était déjà bien avancé et les travaux de rénovation l'étaient tout autant, il n'y avait pas eu tant de choses à refaire que cela dans le vieux manoir. En fait ce qui prenait le plus de temps était la pose d'une piscine olympique et la construction du bâtiment qui devait l'abriter. De cette manière les étudiants pourraient en profiter, même en hiver.

Harry observa avec satisfaction les plan que venait de lui montrer l'architecte. Il avait bien spécifié dans sa demande que le nouveau bâtiment s'incorpore bien avec le manoir et le cabinet qu'il avait décidé d'employer avait fait du bon travail. Ce fut le bruit des roues qui indiquèrent à Harry que son grand père venait de le rejoindre.

\- Les travaux avancent bien, remarqua ce dernier.

\- Oui, je pense que tout sera fini dans les temps. Est-ce que ça va ?

Depuis le début de l'été Harry et son grand-père étaient seuls au manoir. En effet, celui-ci devait être vide pour les travaux et même les x-men étaient partis. Et le jeune homme s'assurait toujours que Charles ne manque de rien.

\- Je vais bien, mais je ne serais pas mécontent lorsque ce sera la rentrée, le manoir est désespérément vide sans mes élèves et mes X-men.

\- Tu sais que normalement les professeurs sont sensés redouter la rentrée ? remarqua Harry avec un léger sourire.

\- Qui a dit que j'étais normal ? répondit Charles sur le même ton.

Harry éclata de rire à cette remarque.

\- Et toi es-tu prêt pour cette rentrée ?

\- Je ne sais pas, soupira Harry, comme je te l'ai dit j'ai beaucoup de lacunes.

\- Je suis sûr que tu t'en sortiras très bien, rassura le vieil homme et si besoin nous te donnerons des cours supplémentaires.

Harry acquiesça doucement, puis il s'approcha du fauteuil et le fit rouler en direction de la maison, c'était l'heure de manger et il était sûr que son grand-père devait avoir faim aussi.

X

Finalement, la rentrée arriva plus vite qu'Harry ne l'aurait pensé et les mutants arrivèrent par petit groupe ou tout seul, hésitant encore pour certains à croire qu'ils étaient toujours les bienvenus, mais Harry s'était contenté de leur sourire avant de leur dire que le professeur les attendait dans le réfectoire.

Ce fut ce soir-là que cela frappa Harry, alors qu'il était installé sur le toit près de la fenêtre de sa chambre, elle-même installée dans les combles du manoir. Il était à la maison, avec sa famille. Des larmes coulèrent lentement le long de ses joues à cette constatation. Il les sécha d'un revers de main et se réinstalla le plus confortablement possible pour regarder les étoiles. Oui, il était à la maison et gare à celui qui voudrait s'y attaquer, à elle, ainsi qu'à ses habitants. Parce qu'il les protégerait toujours. Il savait qu'il devait encore parler avec son grand-père de son passé et de ses cicatrices et qu'il allait encore avoir du travail pour suivre les cours, mais ça n'avait aucune importance, parce qu'il avait enfin trouvé sa place. Ce fut sur cette pensée qu'Harry sombra finalement dans les bras de Morphée. Dormant, pour la première fois depuis la fin de la guerre du sommeil du juste.


End file.
